


Injury

by Vince_Vallery



Series: Hummel Family Values [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Injury, M/M, Parental Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the Glee Wiki Chris injured his neck filming the Mattress episode, so I wondered what would have happened had Kurt sustained a similar injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously takes place during season 1 episode 12; Mattress

They were all changing out of the baby blue pajamas when Mercedes heard it. It was quiet, and for a moment she wasn’t sure, but when she turned around the Diva found her best friend clutching his shoulder pajama top sliding away from red irritated skin. 

Brittany was right next to him when the accident happened but they didn’t stop. When he was picked up Kurt reassured everyone he was fine ‘just a little tumble,’ he’d laughed. They ended up doing another two takes before Rachel was convinced the director had enough footage. 

Ignoring Kurt’s protests and assurance Mercedes guided him over to one of the display mattresses sitting the pale boy down. “Boy if you went and broke your neck right before Sectionals Rachel WILL KILL YOU.” she joked inspecting the injured area. 

Wincing slightly as pressure was applied to the base of his neck Kurt remained quiet, hoping they weren’t drawing the attention of the other New Directions. Of course the cosmos couldn’t be that nice to Kurt Hummel. Pretty soon Arite was wheeling over with Tina directly behind. 

“Is it really bad?” the goth girl asked a bit louder then her fashionable friend was comfortable with. “We saw you fall, did you strain your neck?” Artie picked up where his not-quite-girlfriend stopped. 

“It’ll be fine, I’m fine.” Kurt waved praying to the great spaghetti monster that they would all leave him be. The shriek produced when Finn pressed a bag of ice to his neck had the whole store looking and the before mentioned jock smirking. “If you pulled something,” he started seating himself next to his ballad partner, “you need to alternate cold and hot presses.” he finished allowing Kurt to take hold of the bag.

“Thank you for the advice.” the male soprano mumbled patiently allowing Mercedes to finish removing the baggy pajama top and help him into the form fitted frock coat style shirt he had brilliantly worn to school that day. Not so brilliant now that his neck and shoulder where in agony. “Should we call your dad?” Tina asked but was cut off by a very determined, “NO!” from Kurt.

“No, my dad really doesn’t need to know about any of this.” the boy in the center of the huddle of New Directions said eyeing his fellow original choir members. “We just want to help dude.” Finn tried when handed the makeshift ice pack. “and injuries like that can lead to long term, chronic, back problems if not properly treated.” Artie added.

Snatching the remainder of his clothes away from Mercedes Kurt pushed as best he could past his friends. Heading to the back so he could finish changing and get out of there Kurt was stopped by still more concerned teenagers. This time it was Brittany flanked by Mike and Puck. 

“Is your neck hurting?” Brit asked wide eyes attempting to penetrate the fabric of Kurt’s shirt to see what lay beneath. “It’ll be ok after some Tylenol and rest.” the delicate looking boy smiled edging around Mike. “That’s good.” the blond breathed happily, “because you’re a really good gymnast and it would hurt the team if you couldn’t do that sort of stuff anymore.” she finished giving Kurt a quick hug then trotting off. 

The hug produced another wince that Brittany failed to notice but Puck and Mike caught. Leaning closer to his former football teammate Mike reiterated Brittany’s point, “she’s right, you can do things none of the other guys can and it would be a shame if you couldn’t because you’re to stubborn to ask for help.” then was off as well.

Puck, Puck just smirked at him. Pointedly ignoring Puck’s grin Kurt retreated to finish changing. It wasn’t like he was being stubborn, as Mike put it, Kurt just couldn’t let his dad know he’d hurt himself jumping around on trampolines disguised as giant mattresses for a commercial. That would be classified as wanting endangerment and Kurt was pretty sure that ranked with drink his liver to death. Short story, he was not facing another switch thanks to Rachel’s commercial.

But getting changed happened to be harder when moving caused massive pain in his neck and shoulder. “Sit down Princess.” Kurt heard from behind him as he tried for the second time to put his foot into his dock Martin. Only one person called him Princess and turning around Kurt found exactly whom looming over him. With a sigh he did sit on the edge of the toilet allowing Puck to help him dress.

Shoving his foot into his expensive boot Kurt looked down at Puck as he tightened then tied the laces. “Why are you helping me?” he finally asked completely confused. “Because you’re hurt, and my teammate.” Puck answered simply pushing the other boot on. Nodding at that assessment Kurt stood, “well thank you.” he said softly growing tired from all the activity followed by dealing with the pain of his injury. 

“Should thank Mercedes too.” Puck announced trailing the smaller boy out of the bathroom, observing Kurt take two blue pills. He didn’t. Kurt left the mattress store heading directly home. He needed to use the heating pad, as Finn suggested, before his dad noticed the almost constant winching and labored breathing. 

Burt came home to find his kid asleep curled into the corner of the couch, heating pad pressed to his shoulder. “Hey buddy,” Burt called settling down next to the sleeping boy, “how long you been out?” he asked patting Kurt’s leg. When Kurt began coming around groggily he pointed to his bag on the coffee table, “I accidently took Tylenol P.M.” he slurred curling back into his corner. 

“Nonono, Kurt tell me how long you’ve been sleeping with the heating pad on?” Burt turned alarmed shaking the sleepy kid back to semi consciousness. A hand, that Burt wasn’t sure indicated amount of time or a want to be left alone, waved heavily then flopped onto his chest. “Come on.” the single dad grunted conceding to the fact that he wasn’t getting answers tonight.

When it became apparent that Kurt, also, wasn’t capable of getting up Burt leaned to lift him. Deciding that handling stairs while carrying his kid was a bad idea Burt opted for laying him on the king bed he hadn’t slept in, without Kurt curled up beside him, since his wife died. Pulling one of his departed wife’s ‘comfortable’ shirts from the dresser, leaving a few drawers hanging open. Burt worked on unbuttoning Kurt’s fussy coat-thingie. 

Removing the complicated shirt Burt inspected porcelain skin that had been pressed against their ancient heating pad. Nothing seemed burned but it was awfully red. Sighing Burt maneuvered his light weight boy into a sitting position so he could pull the lilac scented shirt once belonging to his mother over his head. Laying Kurt back down Burt pressed a kiss to the side of his head then turned to leave.

An artistic hand shot out suddenly latching onto Burt’s pinky finger, “stay with me?” he heard weak breathy voice ask. Turning back around Burt looked into foggy glasz eyes, “let me get a sandwich first.” he smiled down at his little boy. Forcing himself out of the room, aching to just crawl in that enormous bed and let his clearly suffering child wrap around him, Burt made it to the front room then stopped. 

A well worn copy of ‘The Tale of Benjamin Bunny’ looked at him from the Kurt-decorated shelf. Grinning he thought of the hours that little boy spent looking at those classic illustrations. While making himself something to eat Burt recalled collecting all twenty three Beatrix Potter book with his wife and their six year old. For some reason most the books went into storage after Kurt took over the basement but Benjamin Bunny and Jemima Puddle Duck occasionally reminded Burt of the weekly trips to their local used book store.

On his way back through Burt pulled the rather large book from the shelf. Balancing his sandwich and a traveler mug of doctored carnation breakfast ‘formula’ on the book Burt returned to his former bedroom. 

His former bedroom, where he found Kurt sitting up with tears running down his face. Putting the makeshift tray on the night stand Burt rushed to his kid’s side. “What’s the matter.” Burt asked revisiting alarm. “Just hurts.” Kurt muddled short of breath. “Hurts where buddy?” 

Trying to shake his head Kurt bursted into fresh tears, it was just to painful, and collapsed against his dad’s solid frame. “You gotta tell me what hurts buddy, I can’t help ya unless I know.” but the whimpering just increased. Kurt was just so tired but every time he moved his shoulder screamed in pain. Stupid Tylenol wasn’t strong enough. 

“When did you take that Tylenol.” Burt tried. He really needed answers tonight and if Kurt didn’t spill soon Burt was contemplating a trip to urgent care. Of course instead of answers Kurt reached his right hand, “thirsty.” a thin, tear strained, voice breathed. 

Handing the carnation formula over Burt watched him drink, rubbing his shuttering back soothingly. “Kurt, I need to know when you took that Tylenol was so we can consider whether you can take another painkiller.” he directed. “Before I left the mattress store.” Kurt remembered foggily after another moment of drinking.

An eyebrow rose at that answer, “did you figure out you accidentally took a p.m pain pill before getting behind the wheel?” Burt asked dangerously calm. There was stretched out quiet that preceded an uncertain, “...no...” that told Burt his kid was trying to lie. He’d find out about the mattress store later, actually saw the commercial before getting the full story out of Kurt, but he had to impress the importance of telling the truth. Particularly since this seemed dangerous. 

Taking the traveler mug from Kurt Burt laid his kid back down, letting him rest his head on his lap, then swatted his butt sternly. When Kurt shot back up Burt pressed a hand to his side, “now lets try that again.” Burt ordered rubbing his hand over Kurt’s hip, “Did you drive knowing that you took Tylenol p.m?” Burt asked again. 

“Dddaaaaaaaaadddddddd.” Kurt whined, “I’m hurt.” he pleaded. “And you could have gotten killed driving in that condition.” Burt swatted again, “so when did you leave this mattress store?” Burt demanded digging his phone from his pocket. “I don’t know.” Kurt whined again wanting the ability to sleep at that moment more then ever. Another spank landed telling Kurt that he better have an actual answer, “six?” he tried.

Dialing the emergency line Burt hummed massaging his achy kid’s back as he waited for a nurse. As soon as he got one Burt launched in with what he knew, “Kurt, where’s the pain?’ he asked, “the nurse needs to know kiddo.” he tried again when he heard nothing. “Neck... and my shoulder.” Kurt cried. Burt assumed it was the left shoulder since he hadn’t seen Kurt move that arm yet and reporting the injured areas to the nurse. Listening to the instructions Burt got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom. 

Returning he found his kid sitting up, crying again. Handing the pills over to his tearful boy Burt settled back beside him, “what’re these tears?” he asked wiping them away. “I’m going to get a spanking...” Kurt stated meekly hiccuping. “Not tonight buddy so stop worrying about it.” Burt assured nudging the hand the pills rested in. “Take those, and if you’re still in as intense of pain in an hour we’re going to the ER.” Burt directed getting comfortable on the bed again.

Throwing back the pill Kurt turned watery eyes to his dad, “I’m sorry.” he sighed. “Not tonight buddy.” Burt laughed handing his son the traveler mug again and took up his sandwich.

Kurt watched his dad bite into his sandwich then noticed the book laying on the night stand. “You brought Benjamin Bunny?” smiling at the winsome boy beside him Burt nodded, “yup,” he agreed, “thought if you woke up it might help ya get back to sleep.” he reasoned.

“Can I look at it while you finish your sandwich?” Kurt asked extending his ‘good’ arm. Burt’s warm smile broadened at that request. Handing the book over Burt watched fondly as Kurt rolled onto his stomach and opened the weathered cover. 

Taking the mug, which was mostly empty, Burt brought that and his empty plate out to the kitchen grabbing an ice pack when he passed the fridge. Returning to the bedroom for the last time that night Burt grinned seeing Kurt trace the funky bunnies he and his mother drew on the back inside cover. 

“How’s your neck?” he asked from the doorway. Closing the book Kurt beamed up at his dad, “Achy but not as bad as before.” Kurt replied then held up the book, “were you going to read to me?” he laughed. “I can do that.” Burt returned swapping book for ice pack. Once Kurt was comfortably curled up at his side Burt reopened the ancient book and started reading the familiar words. 

As soon they finished Benjamin Bunny Kurt insisted they read Jemima Puddle Duck which Burt agreed so long as Kurt got the new book, and the heating pad. “Neck still sore?” Burt asked as soon ask he saw the lithe boy’s shadow. 

“Yes.” Kurt hissed, having been asked some form of that question at least thirty times now, “I fell weird.” he went on sarcastically, “it’ll be sore for a while. Finn said I pulled something.” Kurt finished plopping Jemima Puddle Duck right in his dad’s lap. 

Catching a slim wrist Burt forced eye contact and evened his voice to a low, dangerous, tone. “I get your tired and in pain but you need to drop that attitude unless you want a spanking now and tomorrow.” he said releasing Kurt’s wrist. The quiet, barely visible, head shake he received said enough. Opening his arms Burt gestured for his kid to curl up beside him again when Kurt did, biting his lip, Burt started on Jemima. 

No matter how many times he’d read that story, or would read that story, Burt was pretty sure he’d never fully know what a puddle duck was. It sounded like code for a kid with messy pants. But that didn’t so much matter as the boy sleeping curled up under his arm. Looking down at that angelic child Burt groaned, tomorrow was going to be hard.

He let Kurt sleep in the next morning, tried to let him sleep in. They had a rough night with Kurt waking up three more times in tears because of the intense pain. “I’m late!” Burt heard the high pitched scream. And the day was going to be equally rough.

“I’m late for school! DAD!” Kurt announced/accused stomping into the diningroom. Never was there a teenager more insistent on getting to school, well maybe that Berry girl. “You’re not going today.” Burt informed simply into his coffee cup. “We’re going to the doctor’s today then you are resting.” 

“There’s only a week til Sectionals.” Kurt complained, “and I’m fine besides.” he argued slamming his hands down on the table. Of course a wince betrayed his assertion. “Uh hu.” Burt hummed, trying to hide a smile with his coffee cup, “we’re still going to the doctor.” Huffing Kurt turned and pouted out of the room. “You better remember that you’ve already got a spanking coming Kurt.” Burt warned his retreating child.

Deciding, against his better judgment, to let Kurt sulk until his appointment Burt busied himself around the house. Taking some pills and a late breakfast down stairs Burt sat with his frustrated son. Who was pointedly ignoring him. Burt had figured that after an hour Kurt would eat, or be in enough pain to do what he’s told without to much lip, but was miss judging the amount of stubborn his kid inherited. 

“You’ve got to eat something.” Burt argued when Kurt told him he wasn’t hungry. “You’re not happy with me and I get that but, Kurt, you can’t go starving yourself.” he tried shaking the hand he had hold of, mostly for fear of Kurt tipping the tray in some hissy-fit, lightly. 

Sucking a trembling lip between his teeth Kurt averted his gaze, “can’t..can’t you just punish me now instead of making it this whole ordeal.” Kurt asked bitterly. “Buddy, I’m not stretching out your punishment.” Burt assured, “I just don’t want to aggravate your injury.” he rationalized. 

“You keep reminding me that it’s coming though..” Kurt argued. “That’s because neither of us need you piling on spankings kiddo.” dad laughed warmly, “ I’m warning ya.” pulling the thin body into a one armed hug Burt nodded, “I don’t wanna spank you anymore then you want to be spanked.” 

Pushing away from his dad, and hissing in pain as thanks for that, Kurt stood. Starting to pace the lithe boy crossed his arms over his chest, then thought better of it when that intensified the pain in his shoulder, “there’s only a week til sectionals.” he pouted settling himself on the plastic chair, “every moment I’m missing is a moment they remember how little I’m necessary.” he breathed looking to the window. 

“I can’t make those kids see how amazing you are Kurt.” Burt stated seriously, “I tried once, it got me kicked out of your fourth grade gymnastics thingie.” and both Hummels laughed. After a stretch of heavy quiet Burt leaned foreword capturing his son’s delicate hand, “you’ll be back there tomorrow if your doctor gives ya the all clear.” he tried, “but you need to eat, and take these pills.”he finished raising to leave his kid in peace. 

Burt only got to the foot of the stairs before he heard Kurt distinct voice, “I would be devastated if you got kicked out of any of my glee performances.” and he smiled again, more Burt could see the clever smile on his son’s profile. “Well then Shuester better start giving you solos or I might cause a ruckus.” 

The rest of morning went as well as could be expected, given Kurt was still in a lot of pain and cranky. They got through the doctor’s visit with a prescription for a stronger pain killer and separate sleep aid, Finn had surprisingly been right about Kurt pulling a muscle. But aside from rest and an order to do no heavy lifting for the next month Kurt was cleared. 

Once the Hummels got home rest is what Kurt got. Burt set him up on the couch, like he had after the drinking incident, and laid down a few orders of his own. They were mostly, ‘you eat at least a half hour before taking these pills,’ and ‘unless your bladder needs emptying or the house is on fire you stay on that couch.’ 

“What if I throw up, like the doctor said I might, because of the pain meds?” Kurt asked inching toward indignant. “That’s why you eat a half hour before taking them.” Burt replied unfazed. Patting his kid’s thigh, “and if that doesn’t help... trash basket.” Burt grinned pulling the livingroom trash bin out so Kurt could access it easily.

For several long hours Kurt watched bad daytime tv and napped. He wanted to make some sarcastic jab about the separate sleep aid since the pain pills seemed to put him out but figured between that morning and the night before he had used up all his warnings. Still he was itching for some resolution.

Finally around five dad stopped on the couch, “how’s your neck?” he asked, of course like the night before he had asked that question a billion times, so Kurt rolled his eyes, “can hardly tell it’s there.” he snarked. 

Nodding Burt pulled Kurt’s legs up over his lap rubbing a calf idly, “thought you’d be ready to talk about yesterday.” he hummed. And suddenly Kurt wasn’t so itchy. Resolution could wait. “I think I’m going to take another nap.” he tried but that got a, enviable, shake of the head from his dad. “I want to know just one thing.” he started, but then waited for some sign that Kurt was ready to proceed. 

That sign came in the form of a shallow nod. “Alright, I get that you wanted to dull the pain and you carry Tylenol P.M. for you and the girl’s sleep overs. Taking some P.M. pills is an understandable mistake. But why, after every conversation we’ve had about safe driving, would you get behind the wheel in that condition?” 

Burt knew the answer before Kurt uttered a word, it was the same reason he got mad that morning, the same reason he drank all that wine months ago, and why he drove his car with a broken windshield at the beginning of the school year. “I couldn’t ask for help.” Kurt mumbled, “they would have thought I was stupid, or something.” 

It always boiled down to wanting those other glee kids to like him. As confident as his kid was Kurt suffered from self-esteem issues like everyone of those glee kids, he was just convinced he had to hide it and somehow that would make him feel involved.

“I’m pretty sure at least one of those kids would have helped you and understood those kinds of accidents happen.” Burt assured, “you know like your friend Mercedes.” he grinned at the blush spreading over Kurt’s face. 

Deciding to spare his kid further self shame Burt turned those long legs off his lap and stood. “I’m getting your old friend, the paddle, and we’re going to resolve this.” he announced going into the drawer. Flopping his head back onto the cushion couch back, then instantly regretting it for the pain, Kurt heaved an almighty sigh, “I knew this is where we were heading, you never ‘talk’ without the paddle.” Kurt bratted jokingly. 

Returning to the couch Burt hoisted his kid up to stand before him, setting himself on the center cushion. “That’s right, we seldom ‘talk’ without the paddle. Particularly about things like knowingly endangering yourself.” Burt nodded making short work of Kurt’s yoga pants. 

Turning the lightweight boy over his knee Burt made certain his head was resting on the couch before proceeding to take down his underpants. Resting a well trained hand on the pale backside over his knee Burt started, “remind me why we’re here?” 

“Because I drove while impaired.” Kurt answered sounding a little insulted. “Just making sure you didn’t invent some other reason in your brain there.” Burt shrugged landing the first spank. From there he worked his usual haphazard pattern over Kurt’s ivory rear. As much as Kurt hated being in this position he felt a sort ease at conclusiveness of it. That didn’t stop the whimpers when his dad’s hard hand continued to fall.

“Dad.” Kurt cried when that hand started aiming lower. Pausing Burt rested his warm hand on Kurt’s pink butt. “We’re not done here Kurt.” he informed. “I know, but.. I think- but then Kurt stopped burying his face in his arms. “You think what buddy.” Burt asked genuinely curious. 

It took a while, with Burt rubbing a light pink thigh encouragingly, but Kurt finally returned, “I think I wanted to be punished for falling.” Kurt said uncertain, “subconsciously.” taking a deep breath Burt attempted to organize his own thoughts,“that fall was an accident.” he started wanting nothing more than to end the punishment right then and there, “regardless, you did something dangerous intentionally.” Burt finished knowing if he did soften Kurt would push in some other way. 

Picking up the paddle Burt nodded, “there is no excuse for getting behind the wheel of a car you know you shouldn’t be driving.” with that said Burt landed the first smack with that round wooden paddle. He wasn’t holding back, this was the second car related incident this year. Kurt was writhing by the fourth swat, aimed at his ‘sitspot’ and by the time his butt was hot pink he was crying to hard to speak. His dad never stopped there though, Kurt was usually cherry red and sore for at least a day. 

So it surprised the soprano when his dad laid the paddle cool side down on his stinging, aching, but hardly thoroughly spanked, butt. “Why would you do something like blame yourself for an accident?” Burt asked sounding quite confused, “I don’t know, dad.” Kurt babbled at the cushion below him, “I guess because I messed something up again.”

Bringing the paddle down with a snapping swat Burt scolded, “it was an accident, you didn’t plan on falling and straining your neck did you?” A whining cry escaped Kurt at the swat but he shook his head no. “ok then,” Burt nodded, “I forgive you for driving impaired.” he stated, “can you forgive yourself for falling?” he asked simply.

“Yes.” Kurt cried. This was rewarded by his dad fixing his clothes and pulling him up into his lap. “Then we’re done with that.” he grinned. 

The following day Kurt returned to school and glee, still sore in both his neck and rear, to be enveloped in a bear hug from Mercedes. “Boy we were worried sick about you.” she told pushing Kurt out so she could look him in the eye then pulling him into another crushing hug. Brittany and Santana both shared their assumption that he was kidnaped by LOGO to star in one of their original series. And even Rachel proclaimed that he was missed.

After the flood of welcome backs Kurt found a seat toward the back of the choir room, unintentionally near Puck. Puck who just smirked at him knowingly. Once the room cleared out in the wake of Mr. Shuester’s news Puck approached Kurt, “old man make you regret taking sleeping pills before coming home?” he grinned. And Kurt pointedly ignored him. Falling instep beside Mercedes Kurt leaned his head on her shoulder, it always amazed Puck that they could walk that way, and sighed, “Thank you Mercedes for helping me after the fall.”


End file.
